Lluvia
by fruit993
Summary: Desperté a causa de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Me siento en la cama y miro hacia fuera. Era un día soleado. Menos mal. Noto como algo en mi cama empieza a moverse. No me muevo. Me quedo quieto y mirando ese bulto. Parece que es una persona. Veo un cabello rosado salir de la sabana. - Sakura-chan...


Primero de todo es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja y espero muchos reviews y no seáis duros ^.^

Un saludo!

La letra cursiva es cuando hablan.

La normal los pensamientos de Naruto, ya que es el narrador de esta historia.

Y la letra en negrita son los pensamientos de Sakura. Pocos, pero tenía que ponerlos para que quedara mejor el fic.

Desperté a causa de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Me siento en la cama y miro hacia fuera. Era un día soleado. Menos mal. Noto como algo en mi cama empieza a moverse. No me muevo. Me quedo quieto y mirando ese bulto. Parece que es una persona. Veo un cabello rosado salir de la sabana.

_Sakura-chan...- _No puedo dejar de dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara. Recuerdo todo lo de la noche anterior. Espera. Y si Sakura se arrepiente? Y si descubre que la estoy mirando y acariciando ahora mismo? Tenía una guerra interna. Bueno eres el gran Uzumaki Naruto. Te has enfrentado a otras situaciones peores. No, no lo creo...

Sakura empieza a levantarse. ¡Naruto haz algo!

FLASHBACK.

_¡Naruto! ¡Vamos que nos va a caer el diluvio aquí mismo, date prisa! Quiero llegar a casa y darme una buena ducha caliente y cenar. Después de una misión es lo único que quiero._

_Ya voy, ya voy... solo es que tengo hambre y no puedo usar todas mis fuerzas para correr. No me quedan Sakura... _-Necesito un buen bol de ramen.

_Tarde... -_Sakura se ve enfadada.

Un buen golpe aterriza en mi cara. Si, esta enfadada. Ha empezado a llover.

_Bueno Sakura-Chan, vayamos a mi casa. Esta mas cerca y no te mojaras tanto. Cuando pare te vas, si no cojeras un resfriado._

_Tienes razón... Pero no hagas nada raro. ¿Entendido?_

_E... Entendido... -_Lo intentaré. Por kami-sama, tener a Sakura en casa es un sueño. Y si la situación esta de mi parte no parará de llover hasta mañana. Tengo una oportunidad.

Entramos por la puerta de mi casa. Sakura entra detrás de mi.

_Vaya Naruto. Para ser tu, tienes esto demasiado ordenado. -_Un alago. No era gran cosa pero viniendo de Sakura esta bien.

_Sakura-Chan, voy a darte una camisa para que te la pongas y unos pantalones. Así puedo dejar secando la ropa. _

_Esta bien Naruto – _**Parece ser que ha cambiado. Esta noche es tu noche Sakura. Tienes que lanzarte a la piscina! Es la mejor oportunidad que tendrás en tu vida. VAMOS! **

Oh, Sakura me acaba de sonreir, si es que no puedo no derretirme cuando veo esa sonrisa salir.

Sakura acaba de entrar en la ducha. ¿Y ahora yo que hago? Voy a prepararle la cena. Se va a quedar sorprendida. Esta es mi noche.

_Naruto?_

_Sakura-Chan estoy en la cocina! _

Escucho pasos venir hacia mi. Veo a Sakura en la puerta, sorprendida. Va con una camiseta y los pantalones que le he dejado. Le queda tan sexy que no me puedo aguantar las ganas de... No Naruto, es tu amiga, no le harías eso. Ero-sennin esto es tu culpa. Yo era un chico inocente...

_Oh. Naruto! Es increíble. Pensé, que solo comias ramen precocinado._

_Se cocinar, solo que para mi solo no voy a preparar todo esto. Lo reservo para ocasiones especiales._

_Ocasiones especiales? _

Mierda Sakura, no se te escapa una. Y ahora que vas a decirle Naruto? Espera, se ha sonrojado. Puede ser que...

_Claro! El que te hayas quedado aquí y seas mi invitada es la situación mas especial que puede haber en este mundo._

_Gra...Gracias... -_**Mierda Sakura no te sonrojes! Pero es que con esa sonrisa tan... suya. Me derrite. Es increible. **

_Voy a darme una ducha rapida y cenamos. ¿Vale? _

_Vale. _

Bueno analiza la situación. Seguro que se queda toda la noche aquí en casa. Pero no puedo hacer nada raro. Se lo he dicho a Sakura. Pero es una ocasión tan única que seguro que no se repite en mucho tiempo.

**Sakura, analiza la situación. Le has dicho hace unas horas atrás que no hiciera nada raro, y Naruto se lo toma todo al pie de la letra. Si quiero que pase algo tengo que hacerlo yo misma. Cenamos, ponemos una película, me acurruco en su pecho y me lanzo. Si, así lo haré. Vamos, tu puedes. **

_Sakura-chan ya estoy, vamos a cenar._

_Esto... Si, claro... _**-Esto es irreal. Naruto no puede ponerte solo unos pantalones cortos enseñando practicamente todo. Esto es muy superior a mi! **

Lo que me esperaba. Esta sonrojada y nerviosa.

La cena transcurrió normal. Como cada vez que salíamos por ahí a cenar todos. Recordando misiones pasadas, riendo, y Sakura regañandome porque lo mancho todo cuando como. Cuando terminamos de cenar lo recogimos todo y fuimos al comedor.

_Vemos una película? Me han dicho que esta de acción es muy buena. La ponemos? - _**El plan sigue como lo pensé.**

_Claro._

Pusimos una película de terror. Me extraña que Sakura decida poner una de este tipo. Siempre dice que luego no puede dormir y que no le gustan. Yo estoy recostado en el sofá, mis piernas encima de las de Sakura. Ella esta sentada y mirando la película detenidamente. Espera... Que esta haciendo? Se esta acurrucando en mi pecho? Pero como puede ser? Sakura?

_Te importa? Así me siento mas protegida._

_Cla...ro... -_Solté un grito ahogado que no se ni como me salió la palabra. El sentirla era la mejor sensación que nunca he vivido hasta ahora. Empecé a acariciar la espalda de Sakura. Por ahora no me había dicho nada. Bien

_No te dan miedo?- _**Sakura esta es la tuya.**

_Claro que no Sakura-Ch... -_Noté algo que me impedia hablar. Los labios de Sakura.

Estuvimos un rato besandonos, no puedo creer que este sucediendo esto. Ella, habia dado el paso a besarme. Esto es un sueño. Seguro.

_Naruto... Te pasa algo?_

_Que? No! No es nada. Solo que me pillaste de improvisto. No me creo que hicieras eso. _

_Que!? Entonces no quieres que siga? Soy una estupida! Perdoname Naruto pensaba que tu también queréas y yo..._

_Callate! Como puedes pensar que yo no quiero esto?_

_Como? _

_Es lo que he querido siempre. Tenerte entre mis brazos, besándote, haciéndote mia. Y que tu lo hayas hecho, es... Lo mejor que ha podido pasarme. _

_Naruto..._

No la dejé continuar, volví a besarla de la manera mas dulce que pude. Ella estaba encima mio intentando acariciar todo lo que podía de mi. Yo acariciando su espalda, no quería tocar nada que ella no quisiera. Aunque cogió mis manos y las puso en sus muslos incitando a subir. Sonreí en medio del beso y pareció gustarle. La agarré y la llevé a la habitación. La recosté en la cama. Se la veía sonrojada. Con las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que lo único que provocaba en mi era no contenerme en hacerla mía.

Me puse encima de ella con mucho cuidado, volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez, mas pasional. Ella agarró mis pantalones y los lanzó a lo lejos, dejándome solo con los calzoncillos y con una erección que se notaba a leguas. La miré con picardía y ella se sonrojó aun mas.

_Esto no vale. Estamos desiguales. _Y tenemos que arreglarlo. - Lo susurré en su oreja provocando un escalofrío en ella. Me gusta

Comencé a besarle el cuello mientras le quitaba la camiseta. No llevaba sujetador. Y su primera reacción fue taparse los pechos y sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate. Sonreí.

_Tranquila, Sakura. -_ Lo hice con una voz tranquila. No queria presionarla.

_Es que... puede que no te gusten. Son demasiado pequeños... _

_Como puedes decir eso? Todo lo que provenga de ti, no me gusta, me encanta. _

_Naruto... _**- Sakura estas perdiendo! Pero es que es tan cariñoso y aah... lo amo.**

Empecé a besarla otra vez. Ella quitó sus brazos de sus pechos y empezó a acariciarme. Solo se escuchaban nuestros suspiros y algunos gemidos por el roce de nuestros sexos. Le quité la última prenda. Un pantaloncito. Ella para no ser inferior me quitó los calzoncillos. Sonreí. Es Sakura. No puede quedar atrás. Ella miró hacia abajo, exactamente a mi cosa, cambió la cara. Parecia asustada.

_Te pasa algo Sakura-Chan?_

_Naruto... Es muy grande. Y es mi primera vez, va a dolerme y aun mas con eso!_

_Jajaja. También es la mía pero te juro, que jamás te haría daño. Y si lo hago por que es la naturaleza, haré que notes el mínimo dolor. Lo prometo. _

Dicho esto la besé otra vez. Ella pareció relajarse. Comencé a entrar en ella poco a poco. Su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor. Paré.

_Naruto, no pares._

_Te he prometido que te haría el minimo daño posible. Y es lo que haré._

Seguí entrando y ella clavó sus uñas en mi espalda. Entré del todo y ella soltó una lagrima. Seguí besándola hasta que se relajó. Empecé a moverme lentamente y después empecé a subir el ritmo. Solo se escuchaban nuestros nombres. Los gemidos de ella y mis gruñidos. Ella acariciaba mis marcas en las mejillas mientras yo con un brazo aguantaba mi peso para no aplastarla y con la otra acariciaba cada rincón de ella. Después de unos minutos así, acabamos los dos a la vez. Dejé caerme a su lado y me abrazó mientras sonreía.

_Ha sido increíble Naruto. Te amo tanto..._

_Sakura-chan, que has dicho?_

_Que te amo, baka. _

Comencé a llorar de alegría, sonriendo como nunca lo he hecho.

_No quiero que llores!_

_Son lagrimas de alegría Sakura. Yo también te amo. Mucho mucho mucho._

La acerqué mas a mi y ella sonrió. Me abrazó y nos quedamos dormidos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Sakura se esta girando hacia mi. Naruto haz algo por favor.

_Buenos días Naruto._

Esta sonriendo. Con los ojos de dormida, pero iluminados.

_Buenos días Sakura-Chan- _Sonreí yo también. _- Bueno... que tal has dormido?_

_Como nunca. Te he tenido a mi lado, eso es lo único que necesito. _

_Sakura... Pensé que te arrepentirías o algo. O que simplemente era una noche. _

_Baka. Te dije que te amaba y ahora lo digo otra vez. Te amo y no quiero separarme de ti jamás. Entendido? No quiero perderte. Eres una persona increíble y se que si te pierdo me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Quiero tener mas noches como la de hoy. Quiero que me hagas tuya y despertarme a tu lado. Te amo, baka. _

_Sakura-chan. Yo también te amo. Y si te pierdo moriría. Te amo, muchisimo._

Volvimos a besarnos, empezando otra vez lo de anoche. Pero al despertar no habría dudas. Ella quiere estar conmigo y yo con ella.


End file.
